In a variety of scenarios, a structure that may ordinarily be considered a suitable heat sink may suddenly become an unsuitable heat sink. This may occur as a result of changed conditions in a system. As one example, due to operating conditions, a heat sink may become undesirably hot, effectively removing its ability to serve as a heat sink. Additionally, in certain scenarios, the heat sink may become so hot that it becomes a source of heat or thermal energy as opposed to a sink for thermal energy.